JD Demigod Wizard
by PJOHPandKC
Summary: JD is a demigod, a decendent of many gods and goddesses. No one in her family has ever been a regular mortal, always a first or second generation demigod or a wizard. This year is JD first at hogwarts and she's already dealing with a mean step-sister and making friends but when JD hears something from Camp Half-Blood, will the wizards trust. her or will they punish her. 1st story!
1. Chapter 1 Just Starting Out

I read this fanfic but then forgot the name and author. This is my take.

I don't own anything except JD, her mom and her dad.

JD

This is the wizarding world I say to myself.

Hi I'm Jennifer but I go by JD. My full name is Jennifer Dakota Rebel say my full name and I'll gut you like a fish. Not only am I a wizard I'm a Demigod. Daughter of Athena, granddaughter of Hecate, great granddaughter of Aphrodite, great granddaughter of Demeter, great great granddaughter of Apollo and great great granddaughter of Iris, and so on and so forth. Dad somehow caught Athena's eye then somehow Livy and I got put in my mom by Hecate but Allison wasn't the daughter of Athena or my mom but she is a wizard that is a daughter of my step mother. So I'm her step sister and Livy's twin sister.

How am I a descendant of so many gods? My mom's moms Hecate, my mom's grandmother is Aphrodite, my mom's great grandfather is Apollo, my mom's great grandmother is Iris, and whoever wasn't a god(dess) was a wizard or demigod or another god (Greek or Roman) that was so distantly related I don't feel like listing them and my dad's family is all wizards. Now if your wondering what powers I have I'll tell you, I get awesome connection for Iris messages, I'm great with a bow, I can charm speak and give great relationship advice, I'm already able to do spells beyond year seven magic, I'm super smart, I can make plants grow, and I'm great at chariot riding.

I grew up at camp, seriously, since my mom's a child of Hecate she knew it was Athena, so as soon as Livy and I were 8 we were put in camp for the summers and my birthday fell on memorial day so I aged there. I didn't really like my dad and since my parents were split up, I was closer to my mom so I stayed with her as long as I could.

I have ribcage long curly blond hair with sunset colors (like my grandfather on my moms side) purple (like my mom) blue gray highlights and grown out bangs. Not only that but I'm able to change my face since I have that wizarding gift and I can change my eye color anytime. I'm 11 and very tall for my age and been mistaken for older. Before I went in the wiz world I change my eye color, I thought of a teal color but more blue. My default was gray.

I was on Diagonally with my mom on one side and my dad on the other.

Surprising they haven't fought yet, I think, true we only just stepped in but still, it's a new record.

" Better meet new people that aren't half-bloods, that's what my dad always told me. He never wanted to marry a half-blood he thought of them relatives" Mom whispers as my dad walks away. (Yeah my dad didn't know I was a half-blood.) "He wanted me to marry a wizard or have a child with a god preferably one of the one of the two. He got both of his wishes but it was a goddess and Hera wanted a normal family so now your 1/3 mine" She says

"What do you need for school"

" I need robes for school, school books and if your feeling grateful an owl" I say

" Will get you the owl first before my mood changes, then you'll get your robes fitted while I get your books, get lunch and wait for your father to get back. Tell him that your coming with me then we'll get you a hidden weapon. We'll try camp first if there's none there we'll go to the museum and pray to our family gods and goddess for something to store or hide our weapons so you can go to school with protection" mom says as we reached the store.

" What about this one" I say pointing at a black and gray one with one sea foam feather.

" That's for you" mom said " What about this one for me" picking up a black one with purple feathers.

" Thats yours" I say

We bought them and I went one way and my mom went the other " I'll call you when I'm done" I say then walked in to the store

" What do you need dear" a woman asks

" Plain black robes" I reply.

Soon I was fitted to seven robes. With a bag and a cage, I walk out after paying. I do a risky move and call on a pay phone.

" Hello" Mom says

" Hi mom I'm done" I say

" I found your dad come down to the book store thingy oh use the ring for tracking" she says

I hang up and use the ring by tapping in morse code: track mom. Within a minute I'm there.

" Hi mom where's dad" I ask

" Over there" she says pointing to him and a guy he was standing next to… Oh my gods it's Harry Potter. My dad knows Harry Potter?

I walk over shyly.

" Harry, this is my daughter Jennifer" dad introduces. I cringe at the mention of my real name. Only my dad uses it.

Harry laugh as he sees me cringe.

" I have a friend named Ron who cringes at the use of his real name Ronald" he says " What would you like to be called"

" JD" I answer

He looked confused

" Jennifer Dakota JD" I say

" Wow shes smart are you sure she yours" Harry asks sarcastically

" Only a 1/3" I reply he looks confused I was going to explain when mom came

" Hi I don't believe we've met" Harry says

" I'm JDs mom Cate" mom says

" I was about to say that I have a son going into Hogwarts this year and I thought it would be nice if you knew someone before going so I called him to the store after I saw your dad. He's over at the lounge reading a book his aunt sent him about Greek mythology I never liked them but Hermione thought he should know some ancient history" he tells me

" Thanks" I say then turned to the lounge and sat down and started to read the story of the gods. Soon a voice asks " What are you reading" I look up and see it's Harry's son " the stories of the gods" I say

" Me too but yours looks like another language. By the way I'm James Potter and you are?" he asks

" I'm JD Rebel and it's French" I reply closing the book " What story are you on now?" I ask

" Athena but I'm having a hard time understanding it" James says

" Here let me help" I say "Athena was born out of Zeus' cracked scull in full battle armor and, was the goddess of knowledge and battle. Now theres a story about Athens Poseidon and Athena both wanted it but Athens could only have one god. So they both gave a present. Poseidon gave streams but they ended up being salt water. Athena gave olive trees, they chose her, some say that Poseidon congratulated her since she was a little girl at the time."

" Okay thanks. Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" he asks

" Yeah, are you?" I ask stupidly

" Yep" he replies " what house do you want?"

" Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" I answer "What about you"

" Gryffindor " he replies " I think that the Weasley and Potter families were all in Gryffindor"

" My mom was a Gryffindor and my dad was a Gryffindor." I say

" Are you gonna try out for the team." he asks

" Umm I've never played" I answer

" Really? And both of your parents went to Hogwarts" he says

I was about to say something rude back when my mom came to get me.

" Bye" he says

" Bye" I say back

Once we left we got to camp right away. Of course it was out of the border because we couldn't expose magic but we were so close.

" Let's go" I say

We walk down to the forge and I ask Emma Houston, one of my closest friend, if there were any concealable weapons.

" We can't make concealable weapons and when there are some we didn't make them, but if you just want to take some weapons and try to make them concealable" Emma tells me

" Thanks" I say

I grab a bow, a knife, a sword, and last but not least a lighter.

" See you this summer" I say to Emma as I walk out " Tell everyone I say hi"

" So now we try and use your magic and pray to the gods to make our weapons concealable" I say to my mom once we were at our home in the country side by Manhattan.


	2. Chapter 2 Going to Hogwarts

J

Going to Hogwarts

It was time to say goodbye to mom. Dad couldn't come but he was taking me for the winter break.

" Bye mom" I say griping my laptop bag and ipad and putting on my bobby pin, and ring.

" Write to me telling me about the new friends that you made after the first week. Okay" She says

" OK mom see you in the summer" I say then run through the barrier.

10:58, two minutes till boarding I run on the train. I look compartment after compartment after compartment there was one left with six seats

" Can I sit here there's no more seats left, well there is one but it's all guys I guess that it's the same here but there's less of you guys" I ask quickly

" Sure" One guy responds then the other turned around

" I'm not calling you JD Jennifer" the guy says

It's James.

" Hi " I say sitting down. The other guy introduces himself as Jake.

10:59 another girl burst into the train with two others following her.

" Can I sit" she asks

" Sure" I respond

"I'm Jena" she says

" I'm James that's Jake and that's Jennifer" James spoke.

The two girls were looking for a seat came back to our compartment

" Can we sit down" one asks. I hear James let out a small groan ( I was sitting next to him) I let out a small laugh

" Sure" Jena says

" I'm Allison Rebel this is Lizzy Olli " Allison says

" I'm Dakota Chase" I say quickly using my sisters last name. great Allison was here and so was Lizzy. James, Jena and Jake look at me like that's not your name I look at them like later.

We talk for the ride but not to Lizzy or Allison until five minutes before we get to Hogwarts when we push the guys and Allison and Lizzy out of the compartment pull down the shades pull the curtain that is going to separate us across and change into our robes. I was done first so I open my door and let the next person in. In three minutes everyone was done except Allison and Lizzy who left to go to the bathrooms to change. We talk the rest of the way there.

" Jennifer I hope we are in the same house" Jena squeals

" It'd be better if we shared a dorm" I say

" Yeah but I just hope the four of us have classes together" Jena says

" That'd be great" Jake says

" I just hope Allison's…" James says

" Your talking about me" Allison says. Instead of responding James just put his arm around me. I look at him.

" Just go with it" James whispers in my ear which looks really… romantic and odd. I put my head on his shoulder and he kisses my ear. It was REALLY creepy.

" I thought you didn't want to declare your undying love for in public" I say sarcastically but Allison's the dullest knife in the door so she didn't realize that I was kidding and took affiance to it.

" I hate you " she says

" Your almost as annoying as Jennifer, she's my little step sister but I haven't seen her since she was eight I was 10 she was a brat and so was her twin sister, Livy" she says leaving

" Why didn't you tell her your real name" Jena says

" Umm, let's just say I know and HATE her" I say

" Tell you one thing don't trust her" I say fingering the necklace

" We're here" James and I say.

I look down at my camp beads, bead one, the time Percy Jackson was claimed and went on his quest to return the lightning bolt with Annabeth and Grover at age 11, bead two, the golden fleece another one of Percy and Annabeth's quest but instead of Grover they were with Tyson and Thalia came back, bead three, the labyrinth, the fourth quest of Percy's, Annabeth's third, the fourth and saddest but also happiest bead of all, the Empire State Building with all the names on it. The four beads glisten as I follow Hagrid to the boats.

" Your nervous aren't you" James sats, I jump, "Sorry " He says

" A little" I say

" Don't worry it'll be awesome" James says smiling. I smile back at him I was almost glad I met him. Almost.

We walk into the great hall and names start getting called. Then I hear Alfa Jena.

" Gryffindor" the hat says

I stop listening for awhile until I hear Montgomery Jake.

" Gryffindor" the hat says

I listen up till Potter James.

" Gryffindor" the hat says

I space out not paying the least bit of attention (stupid ADHD) and hear my name called for the first time. Glad that it wasn't called a second time I ran up.

- You'd do great in Ravenclaw, you have lots of courage, and brains so I'll put you in…

" Gryffindor " the hat yells out loud I walk to the Gryffindor table and sit next to Jena

" This is awesome were in the same house" I say to Jena

" Yeah" she screams back excitedly

We ate our feast and are sent off to our houses, we found that Jake and James were in the same dorm and Jena and I were also together. That night I freaked that I would get bad grades and I would be kicked out. I told that to Jena, she laughs.

" Don't worry. Umm what should I call you, I know you hate the name Jennifer " She giggles

" Oh, its ok, call me Jennifer for now" I say

That's when my other roommates came in.

" I couldn't care less" Our new roommate said.

Then Allison walks in. Great.


	3. Chapter 3 Deal Wit It

J

Going to Hogwarts

It was time to say goodbye to mom. Dad couldn't come but he was taking me for the winter break.

" Bye mom" I say griping my laptop bag and ipad and putting on my bobby pin, and ring.

" Write to me telling me about the new friends that you made after the first week. Okay" She says

" OK mom see you in the summer" I say then run through the barrier.

10:58, two minutes till boarding I run on the train. I look compartment after compartment after compartment there was one left with six seats

" Can I sit here there's no more seats left, well there is one but it's all guys I guess that it's the same here but there's less of you guys" I ask quickly

" Sure" One guy responds then the other turned around

" I'm not calling you JD Jennifer" the guy says

It's James.

" Hi " I say sitting down. The other guy introduces himself as Jake.

10:59 another girl burst into the train with two others following her.

" Can I sit" she asks

" Sure" I respond

"I'm Jena" she says

" I'm James that's Jake and that's Jennifer" James spoke.

The two girls were looking for a seat came back to our compartment

" Can we sit down" one asks. I hear James let out a small groan ( I was sitting next to him) I let out a small laugh

" Sure" Jena says

" I'm Allison Rebel this is Lizzy Olli " Allison says

" I'm Dakota Chase" I say quickly using my sisters last name. great Allison was here and so was Lizzy. James, Jena and Jake look at me like that's not your name I look at them like later.

We talk for the ride but not to Lizzy or Allison until five minutes before we get to Hogwarts when we push the guys and Allison and Lizzy out of the compartment pull down the shades pull the curtain that is going to separate us across and change into our robes. I was done first so I open my door and let the next person in. In three minutes everyone was done except Allison and Lizzy who left to go to the bathrooms to change. We talk the rest of the way there.

" Jennifer I hope we are in the same house" Jena squeals

" It'd be better if we shared a dorm" I say

" Yeah but I just hope the four of us have classes together" Jena says

" That'd be great" Jake says

" I just hope Allison's…" James says

" Your talking about me" Allison says. Instead of responding James just put his arm around me. I look at him.

" Just go with it" James whispers in my ear which looks really… romantic and odd. I put my head on his shoulder and he kisses my ear. It was REALLY creepy.

" I thought you didn't want to declare your undying love for in public" I say sarcastically but Allison's the dullest knife in the door so she didn't realize that I was kidding and took affiance to it.

" I hate you " she says

" Your almost as annoying as Jennifer, she's my little step sister but I haven't seen her since she was eight I was 10 she was a brat and so was her twin sister, Livy" she says leaving

" Why didn't you tell her your real name" Jena says

" Umm, let's just say I know and HATE her" I say

" Tell you one thing don't trust her" I say fingering the necklace

" We're here" James and I say.

I look down at my camp beads, bead one, the time Percy Jackson was claimed and went on his quest to return the lightning bolt with Annabeth and Grover at age 11, bead two, the golden fleece another one of Percy and Annabeth's quest but instead of Grover they were with Tyson and Thalia came back, bead three, the labyrinth, the fourth quest of Percy's, Annabeth's third, the fourth and saddest but also happiest bead of all, the Empire State Building with all the names on it. The four beads glisten as I follow Hagrid to the boats.

" Your nervous aren't you" James sats, I jump, "Sorry " He says

" A little" I say

" Don't worry it'll be awesome" James says smiling. I smile back at him I was almost glad I met him. Almost.

We walk into the great hall and names start getting called. Then I hear Alfa Jena.

" Gryffindor" the hat says

I stop listening for awhile until I hear Montgomery Jake.

" Gryffindor" the hat says

I listen up till Potter James.

" Gryffindor" the hat says

I space out not paying the least bit of attention (stupid ADHD) and hear my name called for the first time. Glad that it wasn't called a second time I ran up.

- You'd do great in Ravenclaw, you have lots of courage, and brains so I'll put you in…

" Gryffindor " the hat yells out loud I walk to the Gryffindor table and sit next to Jena

" This is awesome were in the same house" I say to Jena

" Yeah" she screams back excitedly

We ate our feast and are sent off to our houses, we found that Jake and James were in the same dorm and Jena and I were also together. That night I freaked that I would get bad grades and I would be kicked out. I told that to Jena, she laughs.

" Don't worry. Umm what should I call you, I know you hate the name Jennifer " She giggles

" Oh, its ok, call me Jennifer for now" I say

That's when my other roommates came in.

" I couldn't care less" Our new roommate said.

Then Allison walks in. Great.


End file.
